


Riddikulus.

by pengdabi



Series: Daydream in Hogwarts [1]
Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: Boggarts, F/F, Fluff, HogwartsAU, Jinjoo, Minjin - Freeform, Pining, izone - Freeform, kwonchaeng, kwonchaeng side ship, yujmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengdabi/pseuds/pengdabi
Summary: Wherein a mischievous pureblood Slytherin student Ahn Yujin doesn't know what she fears most but then asks help from her friend who's a muggleborn and the prefect of Ravenclaw Kim Minjoo. What could possibly go wrong? (spoilers: Something definitely goes wrong.)
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju, Kwon Eunbi/Lee Chaeyeon
Series: Daydream in Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Riddikulus.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this long overdue Hogwarts AU from yours truly. happy reading! :)

Looking out the window of her usual train cabin, Yujin observed the busy-bodies fumbling and bumping on each other as another year in Hogwarts was about to start again. 

Yujin, now in her fifth year, has gotten used already to being one of the early students to ever arrive at the station. Her father, being the pureblood he is, believes that the wizard who arrives early, is someone who will be one of the best wizards in the future which Yujin strongly opposes, given the procrastinating nature that she grew fixated on.

Nevertheless, Yujin still followed her father because her father has been nothing but kind to her and he indeed managed to take care of her alone and showered her with all the love and support (With a bit of his trickery, a typical Ahn.) which Yujin figures were the reasons why she inherited the traits to get sorted into her own father's house, which was Slytherin.

Being too early boarded in the train, she settles and warms herself up in the usual train cabin, chewing on her freshly bought Drooble's, admiring the chaotic but satisfying scene of another start of a new year.

Just as the crowd outside began to slowly dissipate, Yujin felt her green woolen sweater being pulled abruptly, which caused her to jump in shock. Only to find out that it was Yena, her wingman of mishaps and mischief.

On her first year at Hogwarts, after she got sorted to Slytherin, the third year Yena was actually the first one to shake her hand and offer her a leg of half-devoured chicken, the feeling of being welcomed all drawn from her harmless facade, enveloped Yujin's shy one. One wouldn't even guess that Yena belonged to Slytherin if it weren't for the green colored robe she was wearing. She was too kind-looking.

"Eyy! Ahn Yujin!" Yena was about to reach for Yujin's hand for a handshake but Yujin just smiled at her mischievously, looking at Yena's other hand that was hidden behind her.

"Don't even think about it." Yujin was fast to point out her wand against Yena's hand, which was retreating already, carefully removing the trickery from her palm.

"What a bore. I just wanted to try if it really works." Yena huffed while she crossed her arms to her chest.

"It will work. The Weasleys doesn't falter when it comes to their products." Yujin chuckles as she reaches out on the overhead compartment above them, almost falling from the sudden force from the movement of the train that was now steaming and preparing to go.

"Speaking of Weasleys, I spent some of my savings at Wizard Wheezes." Yujin pulls out a small bag from the compartment, then she settles herself by the window, with a foot distance away on the seat across Yena. 

She unintentionally buries her arm in the small bag while she reaches in deeply, the extension charm evidently working on her bag. (She learned it on her third year after being reprimanded by no other than the prefect of Slytherin herself, Kwon Eunbi, after pulling up Bang Bang Boggart Bangers she got from Yena during Care of Magical Creatures class, causing a panic to students and also to the unicorn in front of the whole class; She wanted to keep her tricks hidden up ' _in her sleeve_ ' after the incident.)

Yujin finally pulls out a couple of practical joke objects, from Dung Bombs and U-No-Poos, to the extravagant Basic Blaze Box and Crystal Incantation Rocket. Yena's eyes grew wide, her mischievous conscience starting to be as excited as Yujin was when she first bought it.

"You're a rich one! Blazing Blaze Boxes are expensive!"

"Nah. This is all for you to enjoy your last year, Yena." Yujin chuckles and high fives Yena, a seal of their mischievous duo. 

Just as the train finally sped up, their cabin door was abruptly opened, only to reveal Chaewon and Yujin's other pair. Her favorite. 

It was _her_ Minjoo.

Not technically _hers_ , but she was indeed Yujin's most favorite person in the whole world.

"Choi Yena, I finally caught you red-handed! You are to be sent to Azkaban immediately!" Chaewon shouts across the cabin, pointing at the firecrackers she has on hand. However, Yena just shoves the firecrackers away to Yujin's hands just to pull Chaewon and ruffle her hair, messing with it until Chaewon screamed for pity, Yena's green clashing with Chaewon's yellow from horsing around like they used to.

"Ahn Yujin, do something!" Chaewon tries to pull herself off Yena but she fails miserably. 

It's natural for them to horse around like this because Chaewon is indeed Yena’s bestest friend. The friend Yujin also befriends long after Yena told her that they will get along just fine and they did. Chaewon was a much more gentle version of Yena (Chaewon, after all, found refuge in Hufflepuff because of that manner). Yena was more mischievous with her mishaps along Yujin and her own set wizard wheezes. Chaewon was the wholesome version of the practical joker Yena.

"Better hide those before Kwon comes here and get those." Minjoo finally chimes in the cabin, then sits beside Yujin clumsily, clad in her blue-trademarked robe, a shining blue 'Prefect' pin by the logo of the school itself by her left chest. 

"Oh, Miss Ravenclaw, Kwon won't know unless you tell on us." Yujin sneers as she grabs her newly bought Wizard Wheezes and stuffs them in her seemingly small bag.

Despite being in different houses, Yujin has grown accustomed to her blue house presence. Given the fact that Yena was friends with Minjoo even before Yujin came to Hogwarts. Unlike Yena and Chaewon, Yujin was more gentle towards Minjoo and she kept her gentleness as they grew a lot closer over the years. 

Yujin doesn't even pay attention to their differences. Minjoo, being a muggleborn Ravenclaw sixth year, then Yujin, being a pureblood Slytherin fifth year. 

Through the years, Minjoo has been nothing but kind to her, teaching her things that are well related to the muggle world and not Yujin's world.

As Minjoo mentions about the wonders of the so-called being _on-the-line_ or even Minjoo's favorite chocolate called _Kinder Joy_ (Which, in fact, piqued Yujin's curiosity if that chocolate does bring instant joy just like it does on Minjoo), it suddenly became one of the reasons why Yujin grew fond of the company of the prefect. She was interested in learning more new things, learning more about the muggle life if it takes learning about Minjoo as well.

While Yena was busy bickering with Chaewon over some pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes, Yujin takes this opportunity to scoot closer to Minjoo, eventually letting her arm pull the worn-out Minjoo into the warmth of her embrace. 

"Tired?"

"Totally. The crowd a while ago made me think twice on why I volunteered to take this exhausting prefect work but next year is my last year so I made the most out of it." Minjoo finally loses tension in Yujin's arm. (Something they already got used in doing ever since Yujin fell asleep accidentally while hanging by Minjoo's bed at the Ravenclaw house dormitory; Yujin woke up in Minjoo's arms while her roommates stare at their prefect, having to cuddle a Slytherin over.)

As priceless moments of trickery and lighthearted chuckles went by, Yujin didn't really notice until now that it was Minjoo's last year the following year in Hogwarts after Yena and Chaewon finally graduate. Along with Chaewon, Yujin met Minjoo through Yena during her first year in Hogwarts. The young and naive freshman Yujin was surrounded with the best people in school during her first year, and still now, during her beloved friends' last year.

She surely would miss Yena just as much as she would miss Chaewon. These two had helped her in surviving Hogwarts along with Minjoo. A sudden feeling of sadness envelopes her but she tries not to get too sentimental with it.

Holding Minjoo closer than she already was, the scent of Minjoo's signature floral woody musk fragrance suddenly seeped gently to her nose. It was the scent that Yujin takes as a reminder that another year was about to begin. 

"What's the name of the perfume you're wearing?"

"You won't find it in any store in Diagon Alley, Yujin. Let alone let your great family find it for you." Minjoo chuckles as they silently watch the scene unfolding before them. (Yujin thinks she should break Yena and Chaewon up anytime soon.)

"It's from a muggle fashion brand. My mother gave it to me. Now I think its scent's now imprinted on me." Minjoo draws some circles on Yujin's wrist whilst Yujin takes another whiff off Minjoo's strong scent.

"Tell me more about this... _fashion_ brand your _kind_ fortunately has in possession." 

"I don't really know a thing or two about it. My mother just buys it for me." 

A couple of beats of silence went before Minjoo jumped away from Yujin then she smacked her arm, enough to make Yujin flinch from the impermanent pain it caused just to raise awareness that she did something again.

"Stop sniffing me!"

"I can't help it!" Yujin aids her arm, caressing the hidden light red spot beneath her sweater. 

"Eyy, Ahn Yujin. Your dog senses are showing." Yena laughs as she envelopes her and Chaewon's trolley pastries to her chest, sharing it to her mischievous yellow-donned friend.

"I take well you're related to Fluffy?" Chaewon joked while she pockets a piece of pasty in her robe.

"Shut up, both of you." Yujin huffs defeatedly while the two just snicker at her wholeheartedly. Yujin just admired Minjoo's perfume, why the hell was she getting laughed at?

_Maybe it was a bit overboard, Ahn Yujin._

As soon as Yena and Chaewon minded their own world again, now finishing their food up, Yujin then sees Minjoo shift beside her, getting something from her bag (A bag which Yujin admires, a simple one yet very stylish, like Minjoo; The wizarding world can provide her with lots of magical bag but this bag Minjoo possesses is indeed one of a kind)

"Here." Minjoo hands her a blue woolen sweater, the smell of her pleasing perfume hitting Yujin's nose very sudden, hinting that the sweater was doused in Minjoo's perfume. 

"Don't mind them. If you love my scent so much, you can have this." Minjoo smiles at her, the warmest smile Yujin has ever seen today.

"If this becomes too worn out, don't blame me!" Yujin wraps the blue one around her shoulders, letting her green clash with it while she lets Minjoo's scent transfer to her using the sweater. 

Yujin looks at Minjoo once again, who was now busy with her own things, fidgeting with her muggle color puzzle cube (That she has been solving since ages, which relieves not just Minjoo's own boredom, but Yujin's too, sometimes.) and then she pans her sight towards Yena and Chaewon, who were now sitting side by side peacefully, Chaewon's head against Yena's shoulder while they talk peacefully as the mornings in Hogwarts would be.

Yujin wouldn't trade anything else for this kind of train rides, her favorite persons with her in this secluded cabin and as she admires the peace she is currently in, she breathes in the familiar scent of Minjoo from the sweater around her shoulders, the scent making her feel like she is indeed home once again.

\----------------------------------------------------

Sure, Yujin did enjoy her third-year at Hogwarts but as far as she could remember, what Yujin loved the most during that year was attending Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. That one subject she never pulled a prank on due to the fact that she indeed favors the subject the most. (Which was also Yujin's classmates' favorite, making it the safe haven they have from her mischievous pranks.)

For some reason, (to be specific, the reason was Yena mistakenly fed her a fever fudge from her newly-bought Skiving Snackboxes) Yujin missed one class in which they were taught about defending oneself against the horrors of the Boggart. Yujin never got to face her Boggart herself even though she knows the right spell to banish one. With that, Yujin never really got to know her fear.

Yujin was never the one to retreat from fierce challenges. From pulling pranks to acing different DADA exams and pop quizzes, Yujin's fear was starting to get buried within her to the point that she never really knew what it was. Her funny and charming facade was all that was left to see of her while her fear was buried beneath all under it.

As soon as Yujin remembers the reason why she wasn't able to observe Boggarts in a non superficial way unlike they did during their third year— or like only her classmates did— Yujin knew she had to ask Minjoo for help.

Minjoo fits well in Ravenclaw for the most specific reasons stated in Yujin's list written on a small parchment folded and slipped beneath the last page of her journal:

  1. _Minmin is INTELLIGENT._
  2. _Minmin is as wise as an old wizard._
  3. _Minmin looks_ ~~ _good_~~ _GREAT in blue (Yujin really doesn't know if this was a valid reason; "Does sorting hats consider looks as a reason?")_



Knowing that Minjoo must have aced this task at hand, she wastes no time and finds Minjoo at the nearest corridor from the classroom, where she sees her doe-like eyes bulge gently through her skull, observing every student to make sure they were in order as she humbly flaunt her shiny prefect badge donned on her robe.

"Minjoo! Minjoo!" Yujin squeezes herself through the crowd, only for her hand to find Minjoo's gentle one and she pulls her along, leading her to one of the benches in the middle courtyard, away from the crowded halls of red, blue, yellow, and green.

"What is it? You're spoiling my afternoon rounds." Minjoo sits idly beside Yujin.

"I need your help."

"If it's about your pranks again I swear to god—" Minjoo was about to stand abruptly, readily walking away from Yujin when she stops her by putting her hand reassuringly on the prefect's shoulder.

"No! It's about... something from Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Yujin can't let Minjoo know this was just from her sudden curiosity so she lets the last sentence hang from her lips hesitantly, knowing what Minjoo was about to tell her.

"But I thought you're good at it..." 

"Oh really? Why would I be asking for your great presence if I am?" Yujin sneers while she looks over the courtyard where students are flocking and rushing to get to their next class. Luckily, Yujin's next class wasn't still until the next hour.

"Fine. What is it?" Minjoo asks, just as she rummages through the pocket of her robe.

"It's about boggarts." Yujin looks at Minjoo, who is now breaking her beloved Kinder Joy in hand. "I really never got to face a boggart that's why I need your help."

Eating outside the great hall wasn't exactly prohibited but no one really ever eats beyond the halls. Minjoo is a prefect, she isn't really that much scared of reprimanding because she knows the rules.

Yujin watches Minjoo scoop the almost liquid chocolate with the "plastic" (a term Minjoo taught her for these fragile things) spoon that came along the package while the prefect hums in deep thought, letting her wise words come up in her mind.

"Obviously Yena can't help you with it, she's too busy with courting a girl,—"

"Courting a gir—" Yujin's eyebrows furrowed.

"—Chaeyeon isn't really good with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Chaewon's God-knows-where, Eunbi is busy doing afternoon rounds which _I_ was also currently doing," Minjoo glares at Yujin who throws a peace sign at her.

"Makes sense you asked for my help." Minjoo licked the spoon with a satisfied look on her face, the Kinder Joy doing its magic again despite being a muggle made candy. 

"Or maybe because you're always the first one that comes to my mind."

Realizing what has slipped off her frank tongue, Yujin suddenly had the crimson red color spreading across her cheeks. Minjoo didn't really react, she instead smiled shyly and peeled her eyes away from Yujin, directing her attention to her half-devoured chocolate.

"Fine, I'll help you." Minjoo peels the plastic away from the other half of the plastic egg, where Yujin's favorite lies, the toy that comes with the mysterious egg physique of Kinder Joy. Yujin really wishes Honeydukes would offer treats like Minjoo's favorite. (Maybe it'll change Minjoo's mind to not leave this world for her own.)

"Here. I'll see you after class, okay? I still have Potions class. Chaeyeon will kill me if I'm late." Minjoo hands her a funny looking figure which Yujin silently receives, all confused with what it was.

Yujin weirdly stares at the small figure on her palm while Minjoo walks away from her slowly, an evident pleased smile plastered across her face.

"He's Doraemon. I'll explain later! Same place!" Minjoo runs away from Yujin, disappearing to the shade under the corridors, walking with the flock of students.

Yujin's grip now tightens around the funny looking figure called Doraemon. Whoever or whatever he is, Yujin surely will treasure it with all her heart and maybe bring it over the Ravenclaw common room later, where they always hang.

\----------------------------------------------------

Yujin wastes no time and as soon as she finishes eating dinner and washing up, she puts on Minjoo's sweater, the scent of the prefect filling her senses. Yujin would've loved to let everyone in the Slytherin common room smell her while she dons the blue sweater which strays her from the house she was currently in but that would've been too weird and time-consuming. 

So Yujin prepares her things (She almost forgot the "Doraemon" figure who's standing on her trunk) then hangs her scarf by her shoulders, letting the green and blue complement with each other but as soon as she was already prepared to go, she suddenly encounters Eunbi by the stairs, her hand holding Chaeyeon’s own, now seemingly off with their robes, their color-coded ties now hanging loosely on their white collared polos.

"Ahn." Eunbi sternly acknowledges her. Yujin doesn't really blame her. Her troubles are also shouldered by Eunbi, making the job of the Slytherin prefect a bit more challenging. Given also that they are roommates, with Yena (It has been like that since the pranks started.) thus giving Eunbi this scary but protective and caring aura towards them.

"Kwon-nie." Yujin smiles at her sheepishly but then when Chaeyeon waved at her, she immediately smiles at her ever so widely, offering a high five to the latter.

"Chaeyeon-nie!" 

"Yujin, Ahn Yujin!" Chaeyeon laughs along with Yujin.

"Off somewhere?" Eunbi scans the sweater Yujin was currently wearing. Yujin thinks there's no use in lying anymore so she just nods calmly then she fiddles with her green scarf in an obvious manner.

"Ravenclaw common room." Yujin smiles, which Chaeyeon snickers at while she leans against Eunbi's shoulder.

"Seems like we'll be exchanging. Girlfriend duties." Chaeyeon teases which turns Yujin as red as a phoenix.

"I'm not Minjoo's girlfriend!" Yujin denies very quickly. However, Eunbi just clicks her tongue at her, a hint of doubt lingering to its tone.

"Yeah, right. Better not a make a mess there with your silly pranks while Chaeyeon's not around. See you tomorrow, I guess." Eunbi finally pulls Chaeyeon to the stairs but instead of letting her pull her completely, Chaeyeon's lags behind for a moment and faces Yujin.

"Eunbi’s in a foul mood. See you tomorrow, Yujin!" Chaeyeon almost whispers before finally following Eunbi to the stairs. Yujin just shakes her head before she finally continues walking on her way out of their common room.

It's no surprise that even in the first week of classes, Chaeyeon was already spending the night at their room. Yujin doesn't really blame her. Vacation meant having time off from her loved one, Eunbi, a half-blood born witch with parents who often bring her with them on their business trips. 

(Explains her passion to become a prefect; her parents are both aurors)

However, the most sad reason of them all was this year's already Chaeyeon's last year to see Eunbi everyday, for this year's already the prefect's last year at Hogwarts. Adding to that, Chaeyeon is currently the team captain of Ravenclaw's quidditch team which makes their schedules a bit tighter than usual.

It bothers Yujin greatly that next year, it will be her turn to suffer from what Chaeyeon was experiencing right now, a great deal of utter sadness and anxiety towards having to separate from the person you most wanted to see everyday.

Yujin's stomach suddenly ties in a knot at the thought of Minjoo, finally living life in the muggle world away from her. It was suddenly dawning on her, the bliss of having the prefect in her arms slowly sink into oblivion and it makes her suddenly rethink of the past, if she has done enough to make her stay at Hogwarts contenting or more. 

After struggling a little bit with her breathing from climbing from the Slytherin Dungeon to the Ravenclaw Tower, Yujin tries to catch her breath by lingering a little bit more just outside the common room's entrance, just in time for Minjoo to arrive the same time as hers, still comfortable with her robe and still as fresh looking as she was a while ago.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" Minjoo asks her in an innocent but pretending manner. Yujin doesn't even believe her even for a second. Minjoo is really that bad at lying.

"I'm no one, don't mind me while I hang around here with my beloved Doraengmong which a pretty friend of mine gave." Yujin pulls the funny looking blue figure from the pocket of her sweatpants which sends Minjoo chuckling at her antics, a sign that she finally raises a white flag against Yujin.

"It's Do-rae-mon." Minjoo rolls her eyes while she finally walks, approaching the entrance of her own common room with a Slytherin. 

"You look good in my sweater. Maybe you should have it." Minjoo winks before directing her attention to the door, a bronze eagle knocker waiting to be slammed by another student to enter the room.

Yujin silently blushes at Minjoo's last remark, not really bothering to speak anymore, afraid that she might blurt out a sudden confession which might lead to unpleasant events.

"Where do vanished objects go?" The bronze eagle suddenly spoke, letting Yujin hear a new conundrum for Ravenclaws to answer. Yujin did already attempt to answer one of those riddles but without Minjoo, she really can't get past the eagle. (Yujin now takes note of erasing the third reason why Minjoo fits well in Ravenclaw; Yujin does look good in blue, but she's _never_ a Ravenclaw)

"Into nonbeing." Minjoo answers with such conviction, finally opening the entrance to their common room. Looking around, Yujin sees the usual sight she sees whenever she enters: a number of students hanging around the wide airy room with their head buried either on books or on the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. Either way, they all do love reading. 

They both walk in the common room, the sight of a stray Slytherin not really bothering them because they know Yujin, maybe Eunbi too. Yujin waits for Minjoo to scan the common room for a brief moment, just to let her habit pass by, before following her to the stairs leading to the dormitories.

Just as they were about to enter Minjoo's dorm, they were greeted by none other than her other roommate, Hitomi, a Japanese transferee who's the same year as Minjoo whom she befriends in no time due to her warm personality and cute traits.

"Yujin-chan! Long time, no see!" Despite her arm cradling books which were seemingly borrowed from the library, Hitomi still managed to smile at Yujin while she struggled to carry the heavy-looking books.

"Hii-chan! I was just going to study with miss prefect here, I hope you don't mind." 

"Not at all! It's not like you haven't stayed here before." Hitomi finally manages on her own. "I'm off to study at the Great Hall so the both of you can manage. Take care, you two!" Hitomi finally leaves the room in a hurry, leaving the both of them alone, together.

Yujin wastes no time and jumps on Minjoo's bed, getting comfortable with the comfort she always gets from it whenever she sleeps over (It's just the bonus. Minjoo's arms around her were the best part.)

"I didn't think you'll even bring Doraemon with you." Minjoo chuckles while she hangs her robe neatly on a hanger, the. loosening her tie, finally comfortably breathing outside her prefect façade.

"You gave it to me so I'll cherish this muggle toy." Yujin fiddles with it on her stomach. "What is this _Doraemon_ , anyway?" 

"He's a talking cat from a famous Japanese TV show. He's famous among _us_."

"TV? You mean the mirrors that display different lights and moving pictures?" Yujin's face lights up at the memory of Minjoo having to explain what a TV is. She clearly remembers that day because Minjoo had to explain literally all day how it worked with her doe-like eyes filled with passion.

"Yes, that one." Minjoo chuckles.

"Oh yes, I remember that one!" Yujin exclaims proudly, wanting to impress Minjoo about how much Yujin finally knows about the little things in the big muggle world.

"I hope you do remember what you're here for too."

With that, Yujin groans.

\----------------------------------------------------

Yujin lays supine on the comfort of Minjoo's bed, occupying her usual side of the bed while Minjoo lays on her stomach, her old Defense Against the Dark Arts parchment on hand and in fact, she was reading it out loud for Yujin to understand even more about this shape-shifting non-being.

However, Yujin's mind is too clouded, the thought of not knowing her fear suddenly emerging from her mind again. Yujin really wanted to know what her darkest, deepest fear was and for some reason, they weren't really allowed to encounter a boggart just by themselves. The students are too mentally weak, not really able to take on the horrors of the boggart as the professors would say. So Yujin really longs for the day she gets to encounter one.

"Yujin? Yujin? Are you still listening?" Minjoo's voice suddenly became clear to her ears which snapped her out of it, smiling apologetically at Minjoo.

"What's wrong? Is it already getting too boring?"

"No, not at all. It's just that talking about boggarts makes me wonder what I fear the most." Yujin fiddles with her Doraemon at hand. "You know, since I never got to face one." 

Yujin sees Minjoo shift her position from lying on her stomach to actually lying supine beside Yujin, ready to answer Yujin's sudden inquiry.

"For me, you really don't need a boggart to know what you fear the most." Minjoo states in an as-a-matter of-factly tone. 

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, your heart and your stomach does the job. When you feel your heart beating out of your chest or hurting, or when you feel your stomach twist." Minjoo hums in a calming manner, hoping that it finally answers Yujin's curious question.

Yujin just stays silent, looking back and thinking of the moments she encountered such sensation as mentioned by Minjoo.

By far, she has not really encountered enough yet to make her heart or stomach feel something but now that Minjoo has mentioned it, she fathoms within her memories and herself which she felt even the slightest bit. (Yujin now takes a mental note to request a pensive from her father the next time she sends a letter to him)

"How about you, Minjoo? What did the boggart look like when you faced it?" Yujin asks after a brief moment of silence between them.

"When I first encountered it, it looked like a ghost but then the second time around, it already changed into something new." Yujin silently smiles at the thought of the ghost turning into something funny in just one wave of the wand with the spell _Ridikkulus_. "Chaeyeon's fear was the most odd though."

They both know, despite it being unspoken, that Chaeyeon's fear was about Eunbi. Ever since Chaeyeon had Eunbi, the fear of losing an important quidditch match or something in relevance to that just disappeared and became something she didn't expect— a fear of losing someone she loves.

Yujin sees Minjoo frown through her now droopy eyes. Yujin's drowsiness was already taking over her in the wrong time but nevertheless, she tries to stay awake by nuzzling against the warmth of Minjoo's embrace.

"I'm worried for her." _I'm worried for us._ Yujin pretends to not hear the tone that Minjoo muttered under her breath while letting her embrace around Yujin tighten unusually. Yujin can already tell that it was bothering Minjoo so instead of speaking, she knows that letting Minjoo hold her like this was already okay. 

It's always the silence between them that makes everything alright. 

Yujin finally feels Minjoo melt into their embrace, getting much more comfortable than they were a while ago. The lessons about boggarts now already being long forgotten while the night even gets deeper. (Yujin prepares to get an earful of scolding in the morning from the prefect that was holding her in the small of her arms right now for distracting her.)

"Minjoo?" Yujin manages to call before her whole system shuts down, which is answered with a soft hum.

"What do you mean _into nonbeing_ , when you answered the riddle a while ago?"

" _Vanished objects turn into nonbeing, which is to say, everything_." Minjoo whispers against the crown of her head, her breath breaking through the soft strands of Yujin's hair gently.

Yujin was already too drowsy to even press Minjoo into telling what she meant with her typical wise words but she knows Minjoo trusts her enough to know whatever it meant.

"Enlighten me when the morning comes." Yujin finally lets her eyes close, the comfort of Minjoo's embrace letting the somnolence take over her body despite Minjoo's bed for one being too cramped up for her liking.

\----------------------------------------------------

As early as Yujin woke up, she found Minjoo's arms still wrapped around her waist, the strong scent of Minjoo hitting her nose in a pleasant way. Yujin lingered in her embrace for a little bit before deciding to not ruin the prefect's only time to rest then she gets up carefully, looking around the room if Hitomi or maybe even Chaeyeon already has returned in their room but to no avail, the two of them were alone. (Yujin now feels bad for letting Hitomi sleep another night at the Hufflepuff dormitories.)

Yujin took a last longing look at Minjoo's peaceful state before lifting herself up to stand on the wooden floor, careful not to step on a rickety part that might wake her up.

Yujin then kisses Minjoo's forehead as light as she could before finally leaving the room soundlessly.

Careful not to wake everyone up unintentionally— especially because this isn't her own house— she walks slowly up the stairs to the common room until she suddenly bumps onto Chaeyeon with a cup of her usual morning tea on hand, the heavy steam rising up from the cup which hints she just brewed the tea the same time Yujin has awakened.

"Chaeyeon-nie. Good morning." Yujin bows her head slightly, hiding her still sleepy looking facade from Chaeyeon's fresh looking ones.

"Good morning! Already off to the dungeons?" Chaeyeon's voice muffled through the tea biscuit hanging on her mouth.

"Yeah. I'm gonna freshen up before I go to the hall for breakfast."

"Stay for a bit. Let's have tea. Tell Eunbi to go with you for breakfast with us later." Chaeyeon offers her mug to Yujin and she has no choice but to take it, remembering the day Chaeyeon made her— _forced_ her to— promise not to reject anything Chaeyeon offers her.

Chaeyeon leads Yujin to a comfortable wooden chair by the cupboard, letting her sit while she goes and brews her own cup of tea.

"How's Minjoo?"

"Fine, as usual. We fell asleep while studying." Yujin presses her hands against the mug, letting its warmth spread across her hands that were chilly from the morning breeze. It really isn't a surprise anymore with Ravenclaw's spacious and high tower. Mornings can be really chilly and seeing Minjoo's blushing cheeks every morning was enough evidence already.

"This is the first time you actually went here to study." Chaeyeon calmly chuckles, her back still turned from Yujin who was now trying to hide the blush spreading through her cheeks.

Yujin really can't deny it. Out of all the times Yujin goes to their tower, last night was actually the first time she actually studied. Her nights with Minjoo either meant Muggle Knowledge 101 with Minjoo or just her hiding from the fuming Eunbi while Chaeyeon handles her from there, trying to cover up for Yujin and Yena (who always hide in Hufflepuff, Merlin-knows-where because Chaewon really doesn't cover for her). This is actually the first time Yujin asks Minjoo for help in her studies because she really doesn't want to burden the already busy Ravenclaw prefect.

"Can't blame me. Yena made me miss the only day our class got to face a boggart." 

"A boggart? Those nasty buggers?" Chaeyeon finally finishes brewing her tea then she settles by the wooden chair right across Yujin, setting her mug on the table beside them.

Yujin suddenly got reminded of the conversation she had with Minjoo last night, when her body was already half-asleep yet she remembers it clearly. There was this unspoken thing between them last night when Minjoo just held her tight, her worries for Chaeyeon flooding through her mind but Yujin can't help but think there was something more to it than meets the eye.

"Mind if I ask something?" Yujin asks, putting her mug down beside Chaeyeon's own.

"Aren't you already asking? What's up?" Chaeyeon dips her biscuit in her tea, a worried tone hanging on her words.

"What did your boggart shift into?" Yujin's question was followed by a beat of silence then Chaeyeon's casual hum, a hint that Chaeyeon was gathering her thoughts just as she would always before she speaks.

"It's actually... _odd_ but my boggart looked like Eunbi but not like the usual Eunbi." Chaeyeon pauses for a bit. "Her eyes weren't like the first time I saw them. They were rather _empty_." Chaeyeon continues before taking a bite out of her biscuit.

Chaeyeon really isn't the type to talk about her relationship with Eunbi but for the sole _purpose_ which Chaeyeon already knew ever since Yujin asked her the question, this is actually a good way for Yujin to learn more about boggarts and their abilities. At the same time, this is also for Yujin to learn about her own fear.

"How did you know? I mean, how did you know it wasn't _her_?" Yujin asks, her ears perking up from the sudden pique of interest and curiosity. 

"Well, you see, boggarts not only imitate the appearance of things. As for me, it seemed like the boggart imitated something not from my _eyes_." Chaeyeon takes a sip from her almost cold tea before smiling gently at Yujin, who was still as confused as she was clueless about the subject at hand.

"Now that I told you about mine, what's yours?" Chaeyeon inquires, her ear all on Yujin and ready to listen. Yujin instead was mum, not really knowing what to say because she really doesn't even know her own fear.

Yujin looks over her shoulder, on the staircase leading to the dormitories where Minjoo was peacefully getting some deep shut-eye. Where she lied under the warmth of Minjoo's arms.

_You really don't need a boggart to know what you fear the most._

"I see." Chaeyeon tries to hide her smile by holding her mug by her lips, knowing that she finally caught Yujin red-handed. "Tell her. She must know."

"It's not easy, unnie." Yujin huffs before she takes a frustrated sip from her cup of tea. "She's... Kim Minjoo, I'm nobody." 

"Not to her, you're not." Chaeyeon smiles warmly, finally finishing her own cup of tea then she stands up and pats Yujin's head before intending to finally end this cup of morning tea with her beloved junior.

"Don't forget to tell Eunbi about having breakfast together. I'll see you later!"

All of the sudden, more questions now flood in Yujin's mind as Chaeyeon leaves her all alone at the airy common room of Ravenclaw. Yujin never really gets invested in a task before but now she admits to herself that the task at hand indeed got her attention and she's now in too deep because of it.

She suddenly thinks about facing the boggart by the staffroom some other time, desperate to sort out everything that has been confusing her.

After freshening up and getting ready for another day to start, Yujin, with her tie hanging loosely on her shoulders and her white polo still unbuttoned two buttons, enters the Great Hall with Eunbi, the students flocking the hall to start their day off with a hearty breakfast with their friends like they are going to.

Eunbi walks first to the Slytherin dining table while Yujin lags a bit behind until they see Chaeyeon and Minjoo already occupying their usual seats whenever they dine together. 

Yujin sits beside Minjoo, nudging her slight as a form of unspoken good morning greeting. Yujin hears Minjoo just click her tongue and not even bat an eye towards Yujin.

"Grumpy morning, I see—"

"You left me all alone this morning. You know that do you?" Minjoo suddenly brings up, pouting in frustration but it was rather _adorable_.

"I didn't want to wake you, you needed to sleep." Yujin scratches her head timidly.

"You could've just stayed. I won't even mind waking up if it's you." 

_Please don't do that, Minjoo._

Yujin hopes there was a spell or even a potion that could slow down her heart that was beating so fast but she knows there isn't so she just wishes Minjoo couldn't hear it because Yujin does feel how hard it must have been beating.

"I'm sorry then, your highness. What must I do for you to accept my apology?"

"Study hard." Minjoo takes a casual sip from her morning coffee, lifting her eyebrow to get a better taunting look at Yujin. Of course, being the prefect she was, she doesn't really approve of Yujin's mischievous side. Yujin never really shows that side of hers to Minjoo but based on Eunbi's never-ending rants about how much of a prankster she was with Yena, Minjoo finally has gotten the idea of how much of a trouble can Yujin get.

"That's not fair—"

"It'll be fair if you listen to Minjoo. You never listen to me like you listen to what Minjoo says, right?" Eunbi suddenly joins the conversation, her smile half-mocking Yujin while Chaeyeon snorts at the side, the couple feasting again on making fun of Yujin in a very obvious manner. As usual, Minjoo remains just as oblivious as Yujin was already embarrassed.

"Yujinnie, stupid." Chaeyeon singsongs to add fuel to fire.

Yujin huffs in frustration, the feeling of being teased again slowly getting on her nerves. Despite being part of one of the famous pureblood families, Yujin really doesn't have a say on how her friends treat her. It's always either Yena's physicality, Eunbi's curse words, Chaeyeon's teases, or even Minjoo's gentle superiority that makes her feel much more of a human rather than a descendant of an Ahn.

Instead of getting annoyed by that, she was rather thankful. Her friends always keep her sane and human, letting her remember that everyone is equal and no name really has an advantage in life. _The_ Ahn Yujin stays rooted to the ground and she's glad she met the right people to keep her that way.

Breaking her reverie, she feels Minjoo pat her shoulder, her gentle eyes meeting hers while she hands her _Doraemon._

"You forgot him. I told you, you should've stayed." Minjoo smiles as Yujin's heart skips a beat again and it's only a matter of time before Yujin realizes that her heart already did it already a couple of times before.

Yujin thinks about getting a Remembrall, as if she doesn't really want this thing to happen again. (She does.)

\----------------------------------------------------

_"A Boggart is a shape-shifting creature that will assume the form of whatever most frightens the person who encounters it. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like if nobody is there to see it, although it continues to exist, usually giving evidence of its presence by rattling, shaking or scratching the object in which it is hiding."_

Yujin hears Minjoo read through her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, fiddling with her own quill while the ink on its tip already dry out from the lack of notes she could write. It's not really because of the lack of information, it's just that Yujin is already malfunctioning from the amount of information.

_"The more generally fearful a person is, the more susceptible they will be to Boggarts. Muggles, too, feel their presence and may even glimpse them, although they seem less capable of seeing them plainly and are usually easily convinced that the Boggart was a figment of their imagination."_

Yujin now looks at Minjoo, her attention now at the prefect beside her in the library, the books that were floating around them a while ago now nowhere and has disappeared from Yujin's sight. All Yujin sees now was Minjoo, which delighted her very much.

_"Boggarts can be made to disappear, but more Boggarts will inevitably arise to take their place. Like poltergeists and the more sinister Dementors, they seem to be generated and sustained by human emotions—_ Yujin? Are you still listening?" 

"Yes." Yujin answers sternly, escaping the chance to get an earful from Minjoo for not listening again. 

Instead of continuing to read the long essay of the book definition of Boggarts, Minjoo's attention got suddenly directed to Yujin, who furrows her eyebrows in confusion from the sudden halt from what they were at the library for.

"Your tie. What are you? A first year?" Minjoo points at Yujin's tie which was all over the place because she rushed again early in the morning after breakfast, forgetting that her first class was much earlier than she anticipated. Yujin never really got to fix it anymore but due to the prefect's natural instinct, (Yujin wonders if all prefects are like this to be assigned as one.) Minjoo noticed a disarray.

Naturally, Minjoo's hands went straight to Yujin's necktie after dropping the book gently on the table, her attention now full on Yujin. Yujin does not complain, though. She just enjoys the sudden decrease of proximity with Minjoo.

Yujin's nose now comes in contact with the familiar scent of Minjoo, reminding her how close they slept last night and for Yujin, it wasn't like any other night. It was actually the first time Minjoo held her ever so closely, letting her fall into deep slumber in no time.

" _Vanished objects turn into nonbeing, which is to say, everything_." Yujin suddenly speaks which made Minjoo pause for a while from tying her necktie properly.

"What do you mean by that?" Yujin asks, thanking her memory for reminding her the curiosity she felt when Minjoo answered the conundrum by the entrance.

The prefect just hums in thought (A habit now Yujin notices from students of Ravenclaw), continuing to tend to Yujin's loose green and silver striped necktie, still at a close proximity to Yujin while her eyes don't even bother to look at Yujin's bright ones almost capable of melting her now just under six inches near her.

"Things just don't vanish, Yudings. You can just make it cease to exist." Yujin's eyebrows furrow, confusion all over her face. So, Minjoo takes this as a hint to continue. 

"It's like... the feeling of something being there but you can't see it with your own eyes. You can't hold it with your hand, your arms." Minjoo continues while she finally finishes tying her necktie with a nice looking knot.

However, the proximity between them was still too small and Yujin can't really find herself leaning back but instead she's getting even nearer, feeling Minjoo's warmth now much closer to her.

Yujin really doesn't know how long can she keep Minjoo this close to her, not just right at that exact moment but also in the future. 

Talking about vanishing makes Yujin feel a gloomy emotion inside spread through her system that she can't really explain. However, all she knows is she wants to keep the prefect this close to her, not really wanting to let her vanish from her sight like the nonbeing she was talking about.

The nearing future of Minjoo just vanishing into a nonbeing from Yujin's life suddenly doesn't feel right.

Yujin feels her chest tighten as if she was being suffocated. Yujin grew too preoccupied with the thought of Minjoo leaving and it suddenly hurts her. Yujin knows she shouldn't feel this way, she _knows she shouldn't_. 

Yujin now notices the distance between them getting uncomfortably close so she backs away, afraid that Minjoo might hear her heart beat fast and loud as she chokes for air internally. 

"I should probably go. Thanks for... fixing my tie." Yujin runs her fingers to where Minjoo's were, while she gathers her things clumsily with the other hand.

Yujin takes big steps away from Minjoo, as big as how they were as close a while ago, now holding onto her chest as she braces herself for a storm of emotions.

_You really don't need a boggart to know what you fear the most._

Yujin wipes her tears away with the sleeve of her robe before it even drops to the cold, innocent surface of Hogwarts on that calm afternoon. 

\----------------------------------------------------

After the incident in the library, Yujin became much busier, or at least she tried to be busy. Less pranks pulled on her classmates (Much to Eunbi's relief, but worry at the same time), more time on her studies, on herself.

Yujin thought distancing herself from Minjoo was suddenly a great idea. Maybe because it will lessen the pain when the time comes but no. All that it brought upon Yujin was agonizing nights, her not falling fast asleep at the thought of the prefect. Minjoo's voice, Minjoo's eyes, Minjoo. Everything that is Minjoo, she suddenly misses. 

Yujin felt this way before but now that she doesn't really refuse to acknowledge it, it suddenly dawns on her that she was indeed feeling something that's wrong because she knows damn well that the possibility of her getting hurt is there.

Instead of joining the usual company for dinner, Yujin skipped and gave a valid reason to do so, so Eunbi permits her to, of course reminding her to get away from the troubles she might attract. (Despite her protest, Yujin still promises not to plant bombs around Hogwarts)

Yujin hangs around the Slytherin common room with a couple of students that skipped dinner like her minding their own businesses.

"Ahn Yujin." Yujin jumps at the sudden impact of five books being dropped on the rickety study table near the fireplace of Slytherin common room. Yujin wasn't surprised it was Yena already clad in her comfortable hoodie and sweatpants, free from the suffocating feeling of Hogwarts' prescribed robes.

"What do you want?" Yujin says in a monotonous manner after peeling her eyes away from the older one as soon as she sees who came to bother her at this moment when she is currently in the mood to do her paper about Goblin Wars for her History of Magic class (It was already due the next day; Yujin ~~loves~~ favors procrastinating.)

"You're a handful, aren't you?" Yena takes a seat beside her after purposely and violently sliding the chair, making quite a noise throughout the dungeon. Luckily, they weren't too many students that could've seen the commotion unfolding.

"Thank you. I do know it as an Ahn myself." Yujin sarcastically remarks, not really paying attention and was about to deafen her ears intentionally, wanting to block anything Yena was about to say. She has known Yena ever since she ever stepped in the common room and she knows Yena was about to interrogate her by just hearing the tone she now lets her hear.

"Cut the nonsense then, Ahn." Yena closes Yujin's book, making her lose the page she was currently on. So instead of protesting, Yujin finally lends her attention to Yena, if that is what it will take to shut the older one up.

"What is it, oh loyal duck of Slytherin?" The next thing Yujin felt was her book being slammed on her head, courtesy of Yena getting annoyed already by Yujin's sudden spoil of attitude. (Yujin once joked about Yena's animagus being in the form of a duck, which got Yena filling up her trunk with purple pygmy puffs that squeaked until her ears bled out.)

"Seriously! What did I do?" Yujin caresses her head, the pain from the hard book still fresh on her head.

"Why are you avoiding— _ignorin_ g Minjoo?" 

Yujin was about to list all the perfect reasons about Yena's sudden inquiry but for this sole question, Yujin can't seem to face it head on. All Yujin suddenly wanted to do was to run away like what she was doing for almost two weeks ever since the incident at the library started.

Every little thing from simple hi or ho's to glancing at each other, Yujin managed to avoid all of that when it came to Minjoo and it's no surprise that Minjoo will ask Yena about it. Yujin sometimes curse Minjoo for being too caring, maybe a trait muggleborns naturally possess.

However, Yujin still chose to keep mum, not even attempting to look at Yena, who already had enough from the cold war between two inseparable girls.

"Please, _please_ , Yujin. Just humor me. No pranks, I swear." Even though Yujin doesn't see Yena, she knows the all too familiar pleading eyes are boring holes through her right now so instead of still being too prideful, Yujin ate it all up and faced Yena.

"I realized something, Yena." Yujin almost whispers but still audible enough for Yena to hear. "I realized something... _bad_."

"Yena, this is bad— this is the _worst_." Yujin's voice was suddenly frail which worried Yena. So, Yena just moves closer to Yujin, the chair making a small sound against the pavement maybe being the comfort for Yujin that Yena was still listening.

"I know I shouldn't be afraid but this suddenly makes me feel things. My heart beat fast, my stomach twist a knot." Yujin looks at Yena's eyes which were too pitiful against her sad ones. 

"I'm scared." Yujin exhales deeply, wishing that Yena finally gets the message she was trying to tell. Yujin really couldn't put it to words because of how bitter it gets on her own tongue. It was something not really bound to happen, given the differences they possess.

"You're stupid, Yujin. Not because you know damn well you like her, but because you're giving up way too easily." Yena jabs a finger on Yujin's shoulder. "Are you really an Ahn?"

"I am!"

"Then why are you so afraid of the possibility of Minjoo not liking you back? Not loving you back?" Yena jabs a finger on Yujin's shoulder another time.

"Minjoo doesn't give a damn about your differences." Yena almost curses, the stress the two was giving her enough for her to do so.

"If you won't make a move on her then suffer for the rest of your life. I don't care if that's what you get for being a coward." Yena now stands abruptly from her seat, gathering her books on her arms, angry and desperate to go away from Yujin.

Now, all the dumbfounded yet already awakened Yujin was left were her parchment and her quill, with the wrong book beside it because Yena took the book she was working on with her.

\----------------------------------------------------

Yujin tries to sleep, she really does. However, all that trying just became tossing and turning, unable to find a comfortable way to sleep out the whole situation she's currently in.

Yujin feels frustrated but awakened at the same time with Yena's sudden preaching of how she is too much of a coward. In her whole life, people never call an Ahn a coward but maybe this time, Yena might be an exception because it is indeed true. Yujin has completely become a coward.

Yujin closes her eyes, but fails. Closes her eyes again, and this time when she opened them, she didn't close it anymore for an idea suddenly apparates itself in Yujin's mind. That idea includes getting out of bed to do something she hasn't really done.

Yujin gets up and puts Minjoo's sweater on, the nearest sweater she reached for from her trunk, thus not really having a choice but then she just went with it. 

After that, Yujin reached for her wand then walked slowly, keeping her head down low while she avoided the possibility of stepping onto a rickety part of the wooden floor of the dormitory while Eunbi and Yena slept soundly on their beds beside her own empty one. (It was indeed a life and death situation, considering being roommates with the main prefect of Slytherin; How she wished she owns the invisibility cloak right now.)

Yujin now takes soundless steps away from her assigned room, each step being a breath of relief from not getting caught by an obnoxious monster in the form of Kwon Eunbi or even her anxious friend Yena.

Yujin with her still wide eyes now walks away from the dungeons with a small candle-lit lamp on hand. She still has her eyes peeled for possible professors or worse, prefects, roaming around the castle and much to her delight, the corridors of Hogwarts felt cold and it's a simple sign that she is indeed alone in the middle of the night, roaming through the school.

Yujin takes quick steps up the stairs, onto the first floor, going past the hallways of the West Wing until she finally locates the room she itched to go to.

As soon as she was able to open the empty staff room with an easy spell of _Alohomora_ , she wastes no time and approached the wardrobe, all in its ugly-looking, rickety glory. 

_Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like if nobody is there to see it, although it continues to exist, usually giving evidence of its presence by rattling, shaking or scratching the object in which it is hiding._

In her sudden presence, it suddenly started vibrating, letting out loud thuds from here and there and it really frightens her slightly.

Yujin sets her lamp down on a table far from the wardrobe but the light was still enough to illuminate the whole room. 

Yujin takes a deep breath, distancing herself from the door of the wardrobe with a safe but plausible distance.

This was it. This was the idea Yujin had thought of doing and she thinks twice on regretting it or not. Should she just leave this boggart in the wardrobe be and go back like nothing happened or should she just make the most out of it? Yujin later decides to choose the latter because without facing it, she won't have her own peace of mind.

Yujin suddenly gets reminded of Minjoo, her face flashing before her own eyes from a memory. However, before Yujin could even back out from this stupid decision of hers, she already unknowingly unlocks and opens the wardrobe with a wave of her wand.

There Yujin stands in front of the open wardrobe frozen just as the loud thuds and the violent shakes already stopped. It was the first time Yujin faced a boggart, and she hopes this wouldn't be the last time she'll ever live to do so.

_A Boggart is a shape-shifting creature that will assume the form of whatever most frightens the person who encounters it._

Yujin's eyebrows meet at the sudden sight she was seeing. She now sees something— _someone,_ step out of the wardrobe and it looked too familiar, it sent Yujin having to breathe heavily from where she was rooted.

"Yujin, look at me. Isn't this neat?" The figure before her spoke. Yujin's eyes were glaring because what she was seeing now was Minjoo, except she was wearing something she hadn't seen before. Something she knows not from _here_. 

"To think that I wanted to stay in the poor world of magic." Minjoo clicks her tongue while she fiddles with a ring on her finger, walking closer to Yujin. 

"I'm happy now, Yujin. Like a vanished object. Vanished away from you." Minjoo's eyes were empty, her smile was sinister looking but Yujin can't seem to move the hand gripping her wand and her eyes are now welling up with tears. 

_The more generally fearful a person is, the more susceptible they will be to Boggarts._

"You really thought I'd feel the same way for you? That I'll _love_ you? You're pathetic!" Minjoo spits out before laughing uncontrollably. Yujin snaps at the image of the boggart being too realistic for her eyes and she feels too weak, she just wants to run away.

"We're not the same. I _can't_ love you. I _don't_ love you."

Just as she was about to reach for Minjoo's hand, wanting to try and change her mind despite the spiteful words she has said, Yujin doesn't notice the nonbeing now vanishing into thin air, into the wardrobe before it closes abruptly.

_Boggarts can be made to disappear._

_Like poltergeists and the more sinister Dementors, they seem to be generated and sustained by human emotions._

Yujin collapses on her knees while her tears in her eyes already fall on Minjoo's sweater, drenching it with every drop.

Yujin thought she was already ready to face a boggart herself. She thought everyone was just exaggerating when facing a boggart but it turned out to be true and Yujin witnessed it with her own two eyes.

"Yujin!" She hears someone run from behind then crashes into her with a hug. As Yujin looked up, it was Minjoo. The Minjoo she longed to see with her eyes much more full with wonder, far more different than the Minjoo that looked at her with utter disgust.

It was _her_ Minjoo.

Yujin can't seem to bring herself to speak because of the pain she's feeling from her throat. The memory of the boggart was still fresh in her mind and it was something that could take weeks or even months to get over.

"Yujin, look at me." Minjoo cups Yujin's face and turns her head forcibly but gently towards her to meet her doe-like yet worried eyes with her own. "Can you stand up?" 

Yujin just nods and finally Minjoo helps her to stand on her own feet but she still refuses to let go of Yujin's arm, wrapping it around her shoulder to keep her closer to her. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Here. Stay warm." Minjoo wraps her robe around Yujin, trying to eradicate the cold Yujin was feeling from the frightening scene that unfolded just a while ago. 

Minjoo decided to take Yujin to the Ravenclaw common room which Yujin knew it's because it's to keep them both out of trouble. Professors, and even prefects know that no student must be out of bed at this hour and it just so happened that Yujin didn't get to measure out her decisions. She didn't really bother to.

Yujin lets Minjoo's robe hug her to get warm beneath it while she's in front of the fireplace which Minjoo lit to warm up the cold, wide space of their common room.

Yujin then sees the shiny and spotless prefect's pin on Minjoo's robe and Yujin now realized, it was a great luck— _destiny_ , maybe— that Minjoo was assigned to do the prefect rounds at this hour. If it weren't for Minjoo having to do the rounds, Yujin would've been long gone from Hogwarts in the morning.

They sit silently, side by side on the blue couch just across the fireplace, hearing nothing but the fire crackling and the room just being in a complete silence.

Yujin doesn't really want to speak, she can't. After avoiding Minjoo for the longest two weeks she has ever experienced, she really can't bring herself to face her. However, Yujin knows Minjoo shouldn't be the one speaking first. She knows damn well that she brought this trouble upon the both of them.

Yujin finally looks at Minjoo's direction, observing that the prefect was still in her uncomfortable uniform, her eyes just focused on the fire while it reflects on her still wide awake eyes.

Just about when Yujin opened her mouth to speak, Minjoo beats her to it by chuckling bitterly, her head now bowing down.

"You know you can tell me anything— _everything_ , right?" Minjoo asks softly while in her usual tone but her face contrasts with it, her emotion was rather gloomy. Yet despite the hurt and anguish Minjoo's voice possesses, she still scoots closer to Yujin, placing her head on top of her shoulder.

If Yujin was brave as she thought she would be, she would have said what was on her mind right now but the boggart kept appearing in her memory like it was right in front of her. 

Yujin's mind just kept on having this push and pull and it's driving her mad. There are too many things that are happening inside her however, if she tells Minjoo what she really feels, there are indeed endless possibilities on where it could lead but still, Yujin sees herself at the end of the spectrum where the Minjoo she loathes seeing is there.

"Yujin, talk to me. Say something." Minjoo's voice falters halfway.

_"Vanished objects turn into nonbeing, which is to say, everything_." Yujin now manages to speak but the confusion made Minjoo abruptly look at her, shocked with the sudden response she got from her.

"My fear. It's not like anything. It's about you." Yujin looks straight into Minjoo's eyes. "It has been always about you." Yujin had to take a moment before continuing, still remembering the trauma of getting to finally face her boggart.

"I really just can't seem to admit it but you saw it. You saw _it_." Yujin takes both of Minjoo's hand to hers.

"Minjoo, there will come a time you'll finally vanish from me and I don't know what to do because I know damn well I'll regret it if I don't tell you that I fear losing you." Yujin inhales sharply, preparing herself for the possibility of Minjoo shout at her, give her an earful, or even kick her out of the common room and not talk to her for good because of her sudden outburst but it felt lighter, like a whole weight is finally out of her chest.

Instead, Yujin felt Minjoo's arm around her cold frame and it immediately sent warmth on her once shivering body. Minjoo nuzzles on Yujin's neck, letting her arm tighten even more around her.

"The boggart... that's not me. It's not me." Minjoo finally speaks. "It's far different than me."

Yujin wanted to protest. The boggart doesn't love Yujin just as much as the real Minjoo doesn't and she knows it. However, Yujin felt Minjoo's arm shake around her.

"Minjoo, you're shaking." Yujin tries to shake off Minjoo's arms around her but Minjoo refuses, warding Yujin's hands off her.

_We're not the same. I can't love you. I don't love you._

"That boggart— that Minjoo doesn't love you but this Minjoo, she _loves_ you so much." Minjoo melts even more in their embrace. "And this Minjoo won't vanish from you. Ever." 

Yujin wants to believe that she was just perceiving things wrongly but she can hear very clearly. Yujin suddenly wants to scream, shout in happiness, high-five every student at Hogwarts (It's too late for that; They should be sleeping, right now, she knows) but all she could do was chuckle because all this time that she's doubting, the truth she's been wanting has been there all along.

"I can't believe you confessed first." Yujin whispers teasingly, making Minjoo push her away while a frown and the crimson red blush slowly creep up her face.

"Because you're stupid! Facing a boggart at what? 3 in the morning? Really?"

"I couldn't sleep!" Yujin laughs, then she scratches her head. "How can I sleep now when you said you love me?" 

"Technically, you confessed first. I should've thanked the boggart for confessing on your behalf." Minjoo crosses her arms, refusing to humor Yujin.

Yujin could only smile in return, the laughter between them finally dying down and all that's left was just this comfortable silence between them. 

The tension was already long gone like they always do with their small arguments before but Yujin knows, the both of them know, that whatever's between them right now is now different.

\----------------------------------------------------

Chaeyeon yawns as she steps clumsily up the stairs to have her morning tea like she always used to. Today, a weekend, is Ravenclaw quidditch team's usual training day and it's a lot earlier than when the students usually get up. 

Just as Chaeyeon was about to approach the cupboard, she sees a figure heaving by the couch. Chaeyeon tilts her head, in confusion on why a student was out of bed. As far as she could remember, it was Minjoo's shift last night to do rounds (She knew Eunbi's schedule by looking through Eunbi's journal while staying over), and she's surprised that a student got through the doe-like eyes of her good friend.

Chaeyeon wastes no time and approaches the student, wanting to tell them to go up to bed before their own prefect even catches them.

"Hey—" Chaeyeon stopped at her tracks when she saw the familiar prefect's pin on the robe that was covering the student underneath.

She sees their own prefect in deep slumber on the couch, wrapped with the familiar arms of her good friend from Slytherin while her robe wraps them both, probably warmed them up from having to spend the night at the empty common room.

It puts an immediate smile on Chaeyeon’s face, realizing that Minjoo and Yujin finally made up. After two weeks of seeing Minjoo in a bad mood, Chaeyeon was sure that the reconciliation between them surely made the prefect elated. Chaeyeon (and probably Eunbi or even Yena and Chaewon) knew all that it would take for Minjoo to finally be back as usual is for the mischievous Ahn to appear and talk to her again.

As much as Chaeyeon would hate to interrupt their soundless sleep, Chaeyeon thinks she probably wake them up and let them sleep on an actual soft and spacious bed instead of a cramped up couch, before a bunch of Ravenclaw students catch them out of bed, especially Yujin who doesn’t even belong there.

Chaeyeon shakes Minjoo’s shoulder gently, almost immediately waking her up and just as she did, Minjoo’s eyes opened like it never really closed, her eyes wide as it normally would.

“Good morning, Minjoo. How were your rounds last night?” Minjoo immediately blushes at Chaeyeon’s question.

“Good morning, Chaeyeon. It went well.” Minjoo smiles gently while removing Yujin’s arm around her. “What time is it?”

“Still early, but too late for you two to sleep here. Wake her up and sleep in our room.” Minjoo just nods at Chaeyeon’s command then turns to Yujin who was her companion ever since she has finished her rounds. 

Out of all people, Minjoo really was not expecting to see Yujin around the castle at restricted hours. After Yujin had ignored her longer than she ever imagined, Minjoo thought it was best to just not bother Yujin anymore. However, after Minjoo saw her with a boggart in front of her, not forgetting the spitting image of herself it shifted to, Minjoo knew she had to step up. Minjoo saw Yujin in her most vulnerable state and with that, she just threw away whatever pride she was holding onto for a week or two and just saved Yujin from the haunting of the boggart.

_We're not the same. I can't love you. I don't love you._

Minjoo would not even dare to say that to Yujin. She can’t. Minjoo knows that there’s many differences between the both of them. Minjoo wouldn’t admit it, but she’s frightened of the fact that Yujin is from a well-known pureblood family. It just so happened that Minjoo grew accustomed to Yujin company ever since they have shaken hands the first time they met. No matter how much it drowned Minjoo in pessimism, Minjoo still decided to disregard the thoughts and just focus on Yujin, what they currently have now.

Somewhere along the way, Minjoo knew the platonic feelings towards Yujin started to grow and suddenly, their blood or position in the wizarding world started to not matter. All Minjoo suddenly wanted was to be with Yujin for the remaining years she has at Hogwarts and when Yujin told her the truth she had always been wanting to hear, Minjoo wanted to jump in happiness.

Surely, Minjoo wants their precious moments to last forever.

“Yudings, wake up.” Minjoo shakes Yujin’s shoulder. After a few more shakes, Yujin finally awakens, scratching her eyes to adjust to the already bright surroundings.

“Hi. What time is it?” Yujin says in a raspy voice. However, what made Minjoo blush on this fine morning was her sweater and her robe, cutely worn by the Slytherin.

“It’s still early. We could sleep some more in the room.” Minjoo offers her hand which Yujin takes in a clumsy manner, still drowsy despite sleeping in an uncomfortable couch. Minjoo and Yujin stand from the couch and are suddenly met by Chaeyeon, who has now finished brewing her tea, stirring the contents with a teaspoon with a teasing look on her face.

“Good morning, Ahn Yujin.” Chaeyeon snickers before taking a sip on her tea, looking at their adjoined hands. Yujin suddenly stands straight, her eyes getting wide as saucers which Minjoo chuckles at.

“Good morning, Chaeyeon-nie.” Yujin scratches her head, her hair getting more ruffled that it was already.

“You two got a lot to talk to _us_ about later. Join us for lunch?”

With that, Yujin and Minjoo’s eyes suddenly meet, before agreeing to Chaeyeon’s invite.

Many things indeed did happen. Including the ones they didn’t realize way before that already did.

**Author's Note:**

> might have a kwonchaeng spinoff... who knows? ;D


End file.
